Apprend-moi
by ninisse
Summary: Ginny doit apprendre à Hermione à faire un strip tease. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu quand les sentiments s'en mêlent. OS slash/yuri


**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Couple :** Ginny/Luna

Bonjour,

je vous présente ce petit OS sans prétention. C'est un yuri alors homophobes passez votre chemin.

* * *

Ginny frappa à la porte de la maquerelle et entra après y avoir été invitée. Le bureau était une pièce claire, dans les tons verts. Une bibliothèque recouvrait un pan de mur tandis que l'autre était couvert de photos de Mangemorts venus dans le bordel. Au fond du bureau une grande fenêtre donnait une vue des toits du chemin de Traverse.

La maquerelle regarda entrer l'ancienne Griffondor et l'invita à s'assoir dans un fauteuil devant son bureau. Hermione assise dans le second siège faisant face au bureau de sa patronne observait également son amie entrer.

- Weasley, j'ai un service à te demander, déclara sans préanbule Miss Rose. Tu seras évidemment récompensée en cas de succès. Ton amie ici présente a un petit problème que tu devrais pouvoir l'aider à régler. Granger, expliquez lui !

Hermione, qui n'avait plus levé son regard de ses genoux depuis que la rousse était rentrée releva brusquement la tête en entendant l'ordre de la maquerelle. La colère face à la demande de cette dernière avait fait place à la honte de devoir expliquer à son amie la raison de sa présence dans ce bureau. Ginny, voyant la réaction de son amie, l'encouragea d'un regard.

- Aujourd'hui Monsieur Malfoy m'a demandé de lui faire un strip tease. Ce que j'ai fait. Mais il n'a pas semblé satisfait de ma prestation. Il est venu en parler avec Miss Rose. Et voilà, soupira la brune.

- Des explications claires et concises, comme toujours Granger, ironisa la maquerelle. Donc le deal est simple Weasley. Tu lui apprends à faire un strip tease digne de ce nom, ta réputation dans cet art n'étant plus à faire, et en échange tu auras le droit de choisir pendant disons 3 soirs tes clients. Sauf en cas d'une demande bien spécifique venant d'un important client évidemment…

- Evidemment, chuchota Ginny. Très bien, rajouta la rousse à l'intention de Miss Rose

- Si vous ne réussissez pas, vous serez sanctionnées, toutes les deux. Vous avez quatre jours mesdemoiselles. Maintenant sortez, j'ai du travail.

Hermione et Ginny se levèrent et sortirent rapidement du bureau de leur maquerelle. Elles traversèrent quelques couloirs, côte à côte, silencieuses et arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre, leur cellule comme elles l'appelaient. Cette pièce, située sous les toits du bâtiment, était exigu. Les murs qui la séparaient des autres chambres étaient noirs et sales ce qui renforçait cette impression de rentrer dans une prison. Deux paillasses l'une contre l'autre et une petite table étaient le seul mobilier.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent chacune sur leur lit de fortune.

- je suis désolée Ginny, à cause de moi tu vas être punie, dit Hermione d'un ton las.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Mione, je vais être un très bon professeur et toi une élève studieuse comme toujours et …

Ginny se rendit compte de sa bourde au moment où elle vit le visage de son amie se décomposer. Parler de la vie avant la Défaite était difficile pour Hermione. Et elle avait fait l'erreur de faire référence au passé studieux de la brune. Alors la plus jeune Weasley ne fut pas surprise de voir son amie se lever et partir vivement de la chambre, comme toujours. Les deux jeunes femmes évitaient de parler de leur passé depuis qu'elles étaient ici. Leur avenir leur semblait sombre, Harry ayant disparu. Une éclaircie était peu probable alors elles s'en accommodaient tant bien que mal.

Bref, elles reprendront cette conversation plus tard. Pour le moment la rousse devait aller réserver un salon pour ses « cours », une tenue appropriée pour le cours d'Hermione puis se préparer pour recevoir les clients du soir.

Hermione frappa à la porte du salon et entra rapidement dans la salle. Ginny l'attendait assise sur l'unique canapé de la pièce. Elle montra du doigt à son amie les habits qu'elle devait mettre. Pendant que cette dernière se changeait, la rousse observa une nouvelle fois la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une sorte de salon avec, en plus du canapé contre le mur dans lequel elle était, une chaise et une table noire. Une porte donnait accès à une salle de bain identique pour chaque pièce où les filles recevaient leurs clients pour les rendez-vous dit soft.

Hermione sortit enfin de la pièce, changée. La rousse la dévora du regard. Elle portait une robe noire, très près du corps, avec une fermeture éclaire sur le devant. Elle était si courte qu'on voyait le haut de ses bas et son porte jarretelle. Des escarpins complétaient cette tenue sexy. La brune avait relevait ses cheveux en un chignon lâche pour ne pas être gênée. Ginny avait déjà remarqué à quel point son amie pouvait être sexy quand elle s'habillait pour travailler. Mais aujourd'hui c'était pour elle. Son attirance pour sa meilleure amie ne datait pas d'après la Défaite. Bien avant, à Poudlard, Ginny observait son amie. Mais le poids du regard des autres et l'avis de sa famille sur l'homosexualité l'avait toujours empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. La société sorcière et la loi réprouvaient cet acte jugé contre nature. Alors elle s'était inventé un amour pour le grand Harry Potter. Bien sûr, avant Poudlard, elle était vraiment transie d'amour pour le survivant. Mais les choses avaient bien changées grâce à la vie en dortoir notamment. C'est là-bas qu'elle avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait être quand, en cinquième année, une septième année l'avait embrassé dans les dortoirs pour lui dire au revoir. Ce baiser, certes furtif, fut bientôt suivi de bien plus. C'est à cette période que Ginny comprit également qu'elle était amoureuse d'Hermione et jalouse que cette dernière s'intéresse à son frère.

Alors dans son malheur, Ginny avait la chance de rester avec la brune, bien que ce soit dans un bordel. Et dans quelques minutes elle allait avoir un strip tease rien que pour elle.

- Alors Mione, montres moi ce que tu sais faire

- Euh, maintenant, demanda la brune gênée

Ginny ne lui répondit pas mais mit en marche une musique langoureuse. Puis elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Hermione s'avança lentement jusqu'à toucher le canapé. Cela l'a déséquilibra et elle tomba brutalement sur son professeur. Totalement désarçonnée, Hermione ne bougea pas de suite.

- Mione, ça va ?

- Je suis nulle, nulle, nulle, s'exclama la brune en se redressant

- Mais non, tu as mal calculé la distance. Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, recommence »

Hermione hésita tant de temps que Ginny crut qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais Hermione commença doucement à bouger au rythme de la musique. Son regard était fixé sur un point au-dessus de la tête de sa spectatrice. Brusquement Hermione baissa la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Son geste rapide n'avait rien de sexy tout comme son regard vide. Elle se retourna et commença à enlever sa robe. Mais elle était coincée. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens mais ne parvenait pas à la retirer.

Ginny décida de mettre fin à son calvaire et arrêta la musique. La brune ne se retournait pas. La plus jeune des Weasley décida de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre mais bientôt elle vit ses épaules bouger sporadiquement. Puis la rousse étendit des sanglots. Elle se leva, retira doucement la robe et vint entourer les épaules de son amie. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieuses. Les mots étaient inutiles. Ginny et Hermione vivaient jour après jour le même calvaire et la plus jeune comprenait que la brune ait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration, son malheur.

- Salope tu aimes ça, haleta Rabastan Lestrange dans le dos de Ginny.

La rousse ne prit pas la peine de répondre autre chose qu'un gémissement qui donna l'illusion à son client qu'elle aimait réellement ce qu'il lui faisait. Certains de ses clients aimaient croire que les femmes qui travaillaient ici prenaient du plaisir au cours de leur travail. Alors elle donnait le change.

Les coups de butoir se succédaient inlassablement depuis de longues minutes mais Ginny n'en voyait pas la fin. Dans quelques minutes elle avait rendez-vous avec Hermione pour une nouvelle leçon de strip , quand le mangemort lui empoigna les cheveux pour la forcer à se cambrer plus elle le fit sans rechigner. Son bassin se mit à se mouvoir au rythme des hanches de son client. Rabastan se mit rapidement à grogner sous l'effet du plaisir décuplé par le comportement de la rousse. Entendant cela Ginny lui mit le coup de grâce : ses rares gémissements se firent plus nombreux, elle haleta et lorsqu'elle sentit que le mangemort commençait à ralentir pour faire durer son plaisir elle simula un orgasme à grand renfort de cris. Cela acheva Lestrange qui éjacula profondément en elle avant de s'écrouler sur Ginny.

Celle-ci compta jusqu'à 10 puis le poussa pour se lever. Elle partit rapidement dans la douche attenante à la chambre pour effacer les traces de cette passe. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre son amie. Elle se sécha et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Rabastan était en train de remettre ses bottes et lui fit un sourire salace en la voyant revenir.

- C'est toujours aussi plaisant de baiser une Weasley, s'exclama-t-il, surtout quand elle gémit comme une pute. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, c'est une pute.

Rabastan partit dans un grand éclat de rire, fière de sa blague. La rousse sourit poliment avant de lui demander de partir, la passe étant terminée. Une fois le mangemort raccompagné à l'entrée, l'ancienne griffondor rejoignit rapidement le salon dans lequel l'attendait Hermione.

-Excuse-moi pour le retard Mione, j'ai bien cru que Lestrange n'en finirai jamais, soupira la rousse en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Gin, j'ai essayé de me détendre en t'attendant, lui répondit Hermione

Ginny observa sn amie assise droite comme un i sur sa chaise, prête à déguerpir au moindre problème. Visiblement elle n'était pas détendue. Aujourd'hui la rousse allait tenter une autre approche puisqu'Hermione appréhendait encore beaucoup trop pour faire quelque chose de bien. Or il fallait absolument éviter qu'elle s'enfonce dans son blocage.

-Voilà ce que je te propose aujourd'hui, je vais te faire un strip tease. Comme ça tu pourras t'inspirer un peu de ce que j'ai fait puis tu m'en feras un. Ça te va ?

Hermione regarda son amie d'un air sceptique mais finit par accepter d'un hochement de tête. La rousse se leva du canapé, mit de la musique et commença doucement à se mouvoir. Elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, son amie pouvait se rendre compte à tout moment de ses sentiments envers elle. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Peut-être qu'Hermione était elle aussi attirée par elle... Tellement de choses avaient changées dans leurs vies. Elles étaient tout ce qui leur restait l'une pour l'autre. Et cette vie dans ce bordel les changeait petit à petit. L'acte sexuel était devenu banal, sans gout, sans plaisir, sans tendresse. Alors parfois le soir, Hermione demandait à son amie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elles dormaient ainsi. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là qu'elles faisaient preuve de tendresse et qu'elles en recevaient. Mais cet acte n'était peut-être que de l'amitié pour Hermione, une façon de pallier à son manque de tendresse.

La rousse s'approcha doucement de la brune qui observait son amie onduler sur la musique avec fascination. Le regard de la brune laissait transparaitre son envie. Alors Ginny décida de tenter sa chance. Elle allait utiliser une nouvelle méthode d'enseignement. La plus jeune Weasley tendit la main à son amie, la rapprocha d'elle et passa dans son dos. La plus jeune colla son corps à celui de la brune et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour les coller à son bassin.

- Suit moi Mione. Laisse toi aller. Laisse ton corps suivre le mien, murmura Ginny à l'oreille de son amie.

Petit à petit Hermione se détendait dans les bras de son amie. Elle laissa aller sa tête pour qu'elle repose sur l'épaule de la rousse, laissant ainsi son cou totalement à découvert. Ginny n'y résista pas bien longtemps. Elle y posa doucement ses lèvres. Son action fut récompensée d'un soupir qui l'encouragea à aller encore plus loin. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser doucement les hanches de la femme dans ses bras. Ginny était aux anges. La femme qu'elle aimait était dans ses bras, tout contre elle.

Hermione fit alors quelque chose qui surprit sa partenaire. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Et ce qu'elles attendaient depuis un certain temps arriva enfin, leurs lèvres se réunirent enfin pour leur premier baiser. Qui fut bientôt suivi de plusieurs autres, de plus en plus fiévreux tout comme leur mains qui exploraient le corps de leur vis à vis.

Puis Ginny se détacha de la brune et s'installa sur le canapé.

- Fait moi un strip tease Mione

Cette dernière réfléchit, toujours aussi peu à l'aise à l'idée de faire une danse érotique. Mais en même temps elle avait très envie de faire plaisir à son amie, et peut être même aller plus loin qu'un simple strip tease. Alors elle décida de jouer le jeu. Elle commença par bouger au son de la musique sans lâcher Ginny du regard. Cette dernière lui avait dit que c'était la clé de la réussite. Puis elle tourna sur elle-même de sorte de lui tourner le dos. La rousse était hypnotisée par les hanches de son amie qui se balançaient au rythme de la musique. Petit à petit Hermione recula jusqu'à ce que ginny puisse poser ses mains sur ces hanches si tentantes. La brune s'assit alors sur sur les genoux de son amie. Son bassin se mouvait toujours en rythme, rendant folle de désir Ginny.

- Gin, délace ma robe, murmura Hermione en décalant sa longue chevelure laissant apparaître son dos.

La rousse n'obéit pas de suite. Elle commença par parsemer le haut du dos de sa partenaire de baisers. Elle remonta ensuite pour mordiller la nuque de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. La rousse s'appliqua dans le but de réentendre Hermione gémir. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Puis ses mains délacèrent enfin la robe. La brune se releva alors en tenant sa robe. Pour la laisser glisser lentement le long de son corps. Elle atterrit dans un son mat mais Ginny ne l'entendit pas, hypnotisée par ce corps qui se mouvait devant elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie en sous vêtement mais c'était la première fois qu'elle allait pouvoir la toucher. Hermione se retourna alors lentement pour faire face à la plus jeune Weasley. Ses mains étaient posées pudiquement sur sa poitrine. Son corps continuait d'onduler au rythme de la musique.

Ginny se leva alors, pris les mains d'Hermione et les écarta lentement révélant une petite poitrine adorable à ses yeux. La brune se rapprocha alors un peu plus et embrassa sa camarade. Ce fut le coup d'envoi. Les mains de la plus jeune se posèrent sur les siens de sa partenaire tandis que cette dernière déboutonnait tant bien que mal la robe de sorcière de Ginny. Le débardeur puis le soutien-gorge subirent le même sort. Leurs lèvres se découvraient inlassablement, les mains effleuraient, caressaient, griffaient tous ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Le désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

La rousse recula alors pour se rassoir sur le divan. Elle embrassa délicatement le ventre de sa partenaire et glissa ses mains vers l'élastique du string d'Hermione. Tout en regardant celle-ci, Ginny descendit lentement le sous vêtement devenu superflu. La brune rougit sous le regard scrutateur de son amie. Son souffle se fit encore plus court.

Désireuse de voir Ginny nue elle aussi, Hermione s'agenouilla et fit glisser son sous vêtement le long de ses jambes. Puis ses mains firent le chemin inverse, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle s'assit alors à califourchon sur son amante. La rousse entraina alors son amie dans un baiser passionné, une main dans sa chevelure tandis que l'autre descendait le long de son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses.

Les mains d'Hermione se firent de plus en plus entreprenantes. Elles se posèrent timidement sur la poitrine voluptueuse de la rousse. La brune se détacha légèrement de son amie pour observer sa réaction. Ses doigts se rapprochèrent lentement des tétons. Elle les taquina du bout des doigts, observant Ginny se morde sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Mais Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle voulait entendre son amante gémir. Alors elle se pencha et donna un coup de langue sur un des deux tétons de la rousse. Cela la fit inspirer brusquement tandis que le second coup de langue la fit expirer bruyamment. Le troisième fut le bon. Ginny laissa s'échapper un long gémissement de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Hermione, fière d'avoir réussi, continua de taquiner sans relâche un téton après l'autre tandis qu'une main s'occupait du sein délaissé par sa bouche. Son autre main, au départ posée sagement sur la cuisse de la rousse, remontait lentement. Ginny reproduisit le geste de sa partenaire sur sa cuisse.

Quand leurs mains furent sur le point d'atteindre leur situation finale Hermione se redressa pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard de Ginny. C'est ainsi qu'elles posèrent enfin chacune leur main sur le sexe de l'autre. Mais les deux jeunes femmes voulaient plus. Alors elles se mirent à bouger, cherchant les points sensibles de l'autre. Le petit salon fut bientôt rempli de soupirs, de gémissements de plaisir. Les bassins s'entrechoquaient au rythme de leurs mains qui allaient et venaient. Le plaisir montaient par vagues dans leurs deux corps. Hermione jouit la première, se cambrant sans pudeur sur Ginny. Cette vision eue raison de cette dernière qui jouit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ginny enlaça doucement Hermione qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elles reprirent ainsi leur souffle, savourant la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

- Alors il était comment mon strip tease, demanda malicieusement Hermione en se redressant

- Excellent, lui répondit Ginny avant d'embrasser avec tendresse son amie. Il n'était pas très conventionnel mais si tu fais ça avec Malfoy je suis sûre que ça lui plaira.

A regret les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent pour se rhabiller. Elles devaient aller se préparer pour accueillir leurs premiers clients. La rousse fut prête en première et aida Hermione à relacer sa robe. Puis voyant que celle-ci avait l'air triste elle la prit dans ces bras.

- Mione, ça va ?

- Oui oui, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver. Avec Malfoy…

- Imagine que c'est moi à sa place et tu verras tu y arriveras, la rassura Ginny

- Merci Gin, j'espère que ça va marcher, soupira la brune

La rousse retourna doucement son amie et l'embrassa doucement une dernière fois. Elles devaient vraiment y aller mais Ginny ne voulait pas voir partir son ainée avec un air aussi triste. Quand elles se séparèrent Hermione avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé son sourire. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- A ce soir Gin. Et cette fois c'est toi qui me fais un strip tease !

Le rire d'Hermione fut couvert par le bruit provenant du couloir mais Ginny avait bien entendue la dernière phrase de son amie. Et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. La rousse quitta le petit salon d'un pas léger. L'avenir lui semblait maintenant un peu moins sombre.

* * *

Une petite review peut être...


End file.
